Talk:Mine Six
Archives *Archive 1 (May–June 2006) Earlier article history For the earlier history of this article, please see the history of "Takane Mine Six". -- Hoary 11:02, 14 May 2006 (EDT) Different IIF for export? We read (well, I wrote): "The Mine Six IIF, introduced in mid-1955, with an S-Kominar lens, was the first to have a coupled rangefinder.." And that's what the book said. Today I personally examined something calling itself a Mine Six IIF. It had a coupled rangefinder and a unit-focussing "Deep-C" lens. It came with an English-language manual -- incidentally, from Takane Kōgaku (yes, complete with macron) -- that referred to the Deep-C lens. This doesn't correspond to the IIF as described here, or to anything else. -- Hoary 23:37, 1 June 2006 (EDT) :Here is a link to a Japanese dealer who sold a Mine Six IIF, with pictures. I have seen a similar camera for sale at a Yahoo Japan auction, with 1/200 top speed instead of 1/300. --Rebollo fr 08:31, 2 June 2006 (EDT) ::Yes, that photo shows what I would have expected to see this morning. Another, minor difference: the camera this morning (check your email) has a very decorative sort of metal plate on the outside of the, um, the, what's it called? ... the door that opens so that the lens can pop out. -- Hoary 08:44, 2 June 2006 (EDT) You might want to check this page for another Mine Six IIF (no. 59950) with Deep-C lens (no. 26257?). The seller mentions a Rectus shutter to 1/300, but I read "Copal" on the speed rim. --Rebollo fr 05:48, 4 April 2007 (EDT) :Good grief R fr, do you never sleep?! :But yes: it says "Copal" all right. (I wonder why he'd say "Rectus".) -- Hoary 06:20, 4 April 2007 (EDT) Can we have a revert war? R fr, I'm sure this edit was well intended, but I don't much like it. Might you have misinterpreted my earlier (and deleted) message? That referred to an earlier problem (briefly, the problem that seems to be triggered by attempting to include jpegs with filenames that don't end jpg or jpeg). -- Hoary 10:01, 25 January 2008 (EST) :My edit was well intended, but I made it in a rush and was inattentive. I didn't notice that the page was already fixed, sorry! I reverted myself with the "rollback" button. :--Rebollo fr 11:03, 25 January 2008 (EST) ::Self-reverted like a true gentilhomme! (Ah, good, this means I no longer feel under an obligation to ban you. emoticon) -- Hoary 18:57, 25 January 2008 (EST) :::Minor remark about the "rollback" button. The intuitive behaviour would be that it reverts your last edit. It doesn't do that: it reverts all the last edits by a single contributor. I got caught by that in the past, and I suspect you got caught too in this edit. It seems that there is no proper "revert" button, which is a shame. --Rebollo fr 07:30, 26 January 2008 (EST) ::::Ulp! Thanks for catching that. -- Hoary 10:00, 26 January 2008 (EST)